


Dreams of Past Come to Pass

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Horror, Symbolism, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Vader turned around. His job was done and he was ready to leave, but he was stopped by a familiar looking Youngling. Maybe there was more going on than met the eye.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dreams of Past Come to Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
> Me, while writing this: "Symbolism is my _passion_."  
> Enjoy this Halloween fic.

“Master Skywalker, there’s to many of them. What are we going to do?”

Vader lit up his lightsaber. A dim blue light filled the room. The initiate staggered back a few steps. Anakin didn’t say anything. His silent judgement was worse than anything he could say.

Without looking he started to cut them down. One by one. All of the Younglings looked the same in his eyes. They were just as guilty as the rest of the Jedi Order. Finally, the last Youngling fell down to the floor. He deactivated his lightsaber.

Vader turned around. He was ready to walk out of the room, but he was surprised to see an initiate blocking the door. He must have hid when his peers were being slaughtered.

Vader was ready to reactivate his lightsaber, but the Youngling beat him to it. The boy lit up a blue blade, bearing a striking resemblance to his own. In fact, the two sabers were identical.

“Where did you get that, boy?” Vader askes, his voice sounded strangely deep.

The boy didn’t say anything. He attacked. A foolish move for such an untrained boy. They danced around each other, until the boy stuck again. And again Vader easily blocked him. Now the boy was trying a more aggressive approach. The blows coming fast, but uncoordinated. Vader disarmed the Youngling and watched as he fell to the ground. The boy could not have been older than eight, such a same, such a waste.

The boy looked cross eyed at Vader’s blade from his position on the floor.

“You have been beaten, Little One.” Vader’s voice boomed through the chamber.

“Do not let yourself be destroyed like Obi-Wan did.”

Destroyed like Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wasn’t dead? Was he? Vader hadn’t thought about it.

Vader looked into the boy's familiar blue eyes. Why were they familiar?

“You’re going to have to kill me.” The boy said, a strange kind of peace appeared in his eyes.

Vader suddenly felt hesitant.

“Kill me, father. Like you killed them.” The boy taunted him.

The boy, his son. Yes, he remembered it now. Padmé's and his child. Luke, little Luke, was lying on the floor in front of him. Vader hadn’t moved his lightsaber away from his son’s face.

“Do it.” Another voice behind him said, “Kill him and take your place by my side.”

“Kill me, father.” Luke said again, “Why should I suffer a different fate?”

“Kill him.” Palpatine said again.

“Kill me.”

“Kill him.”

“Kill me!”

“Kill him!”

“NO!” Vader yelled. He deactivated his lightsaber and stumbled backwards.

Luke suddenly started bleeding from his mouth. He rolled onto his stomach and started coughing. He crawled towards Vader, who couldn’t move a muscle. He stuck out his hand, but there was no hand, just a bloody stump. Luke didn’t look like an eight-year-old anymore, but instead he looked like when Vader had last seen him.

“KILL ME!” Luke begged as he kept coughing up blood.

“Release the poor boy out of his misery, Vader.” Palpatine sneered.

“You killed all of them!” Luke screamed, blood tickling down his chin.

“Why won’t you kill me?”

Vader looked away from his son, only to see the faces of the dead Jedi staring at him. Mace Windu with only one arm and a frown on his face. Obi-Wan with a horrific wound across his chest, staring at him with silent judgement. Plo Koon, but only half of his face was intact. More Jedi Vader couldn’t place with horrible, bleeding wounds.

“Luke belongs to us, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, his voice hollow.

“Let him join us.”

“No,” Vader said, “he is _my_ son. He belongs at _my_ side.”

“No.” Another voice said. Vader turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker walked to Luke, who was still lying on the ground. Vader activated his lightsaber. A red light filled the room this time.

“Don’t touch him.” He hissed.

Skywalker didn’t listen. He kneeled down on the floor and pulled Luke into his arms. The boy grabbed Skywalker tightly. Skywalker shushed Luke, who slowly ceased his crying.

“It’s alright, my son.” Skywalker said softly, while stroking the boy’s hair.

“Let. Him. Go.” Vader said slowly and forcefully.

Skywalker either didn’t hear him or didn’t listen to him. He was still consoling Luke.

“You’ve been so brave, Little One.” He spoke, “My little light.”

“Papa.” Luke hiccupped.

Vader’s red blade perched through Skywalker’s chest, who let out a strangled moan. But that was nothing compared to Luke’s scream., which went to the bone. Vader blinked and suddenly Luke was nine and shaking his father’s, no Skywalker’s, form.

“Dad. Dad.”

Vader grabbed Luke by the wrist.

“No! No! Let me go, you sleemo!” Vader froze.

“I want to stay with my dad!” Luke cried.

“ _I_ am your father.” Vader said, pulling Luke towards Palpatine, to the dark. Away from the light and the Jedi.

“I belong with them!” Luke said, still trying to free himself from Vader’s grip.

“ _You_ belong with _me_!” Vader tightened his grip and Luke screamed.

“No! No! I don’t like the dark. It’s going to hurt me.”

Vader would drag his son to the dark side himself, if he had to. They were almost there. Luke struggles were becoming weaker every moment, while the Jedi were begging for Anakin to let go.

“He belongs with us. He belongs to the light. The dark will kill him.”

Vader had never listened to the Jedi; he wasn’t going to start now. Palpatine was starting to laugh, a horrible cold laugh.

“Vader, please.” The boy was begging him now, but Vader didn’t listen. Luke’s body went limp. Vader scooped him up without a word and laid him down in front of Palpatine’s throne.

“Well done, my apprentice.” Palpatine praised.

“By killing your son, you have once again proven your loyalty to the dark side.”

Vader froze. He looked down. His son was twenty again, but he was pale and his chest didn’t rise, blood was tickling down the chin from the corner of his mouth.

“The last Jedi, dead.” Palpatine said and he started laughing again.

“Luke.” Vader said, but the boy didn’t move.

“Luke.” He said more forcefully this time, while Palpatine was still laughing in the background. Vader grabbed his son by the shoulders and started shaking him.

“Luke!”

“Luke!” Vader’s eyes shot open. He couldn’t see clearly and his movements were slow and sluggish. An alarm was blaring in his ears. On that moment, Vader remembered where he was and he stopped moving. He thought about his dream, while he was slowly lifted out of the bacta tank.

What did it mean? Would he kill his own son? No, he couldn’t kill him. _Just like you couldn’t kill your own wife?_ A little voice whispered in his ear. Vader squashed that voice down. That dream meant nothing. I will mean nothing. Vader would not let it come to pass.

He was _not_ going to kill his son. Luke was going to join the dark side and stand by him. Together they would kill Palpatine and they would bring peace, justice and security to their Empire.

And everything would be as Vader had always wanted. That’s the way it was going to go. His dream would not come to pass. Vader would make sure of it.


End file.
